series:: PENANTIAN
by SuMaYeol
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah diary member SNSD tentang penantian mereka terhadap orang yang mereka sayang. Bagaimana mereka menghadapi dan bagaimana mereka mengikhlaskannya... No crack pair. Chap 1 : Seohyun


_**PENANTIAN**_

_::Chap 1 : Seohyun Series::_

%%%%%%

_Presented by :_ **YeolMaSu**

_Genre :_ **Friendship, Romance**

_Rated :_ **T**

_Warning :_** Typos, Alur Maksa, Dll**

_Disclaimer :_** Semua pemeran dalam FF ini adalah milik Tuhan. Amin?**  
>-<p>

%%%%%%%

Hai... Namaku Seo Joo Hyun, tapi entah mengapa aku terkenal dengan nama Seohyun. Aku lahir pada tanggal 28 Juni 1991, jadi sekarang aku berumur 20 tahun. Aku adalah member termuda di _Girl Band_ Korea bernama Girl's Generation atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama SNSD.

Bukan sombong, tapi aku terlahir dengan kecantikan luar biasa, multi-talenta, dan keberuntungan. Dari kecil aku selalu dipuja-puja, kaum adam menyembahku dan kaum hawa memujiku. Ya, aku sangat beruntung.

Tapi sekarang semua berubah... Hanya karena seorang _namja_ yang lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Dia...  
>CHO KYUHYUN.<p>

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang _namja_ kelahiran 1988, sekarang umurnya 23 tahun. Dia seseorang yang sama beuntungnya denganku. Member termuda di Super Junior, bahkan menjadi _main vocal_ dan _main dancer_. Ya, bisa kita tebak bahwa Kyuhyun itu multi-talenta.

Dia sangat tampan, tampan sekali. Sama sekali tak nampak bahwa ia sudah kepala dua. Kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil –manja- lalu sifatnya lucu, membuat aku gemas... Belum lagi Kyuhyun itu mudah dekat dengan orang lain, membuat siapa pun langsung _care_ sama Kyuhyun.

Hubungannya dengan aku?

Aku...  
>Mencintainya...<p>

Tau kah kamu, betapa sedihnya aku saat aku melihat anti SeoKyu _couple_? Betapa cemburunya aku saat Kyuhyun memeluk dan mencium member SuJu lain? Saat Kyuhyun tak melihat ke arah ku tapi malah melihat ke arah yang lain? Aku sedih... Sekaligus cemburu.

Tapi tau kah kamu, betapa bahagianya aku saat kita bersama-sama membuat MV SEOUL? Saat dipanggung aku dan dia diharuskan memberikan _fans service_? Saat membaca FF SeoKyu _couple_? Apalagi saat '_Love Request'_... Saat dimana aku dipasangkan dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun terlihat lesu, seperti cemburu. Aku senang sekaliiiii.

Ya, aku mencintainya... Mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi... Apakah Kyuhyun juga sama? Aku tidak tau, tapi kuharap ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti aku.

.

Suatu hari, SNSD pergi ke dorm Super Junior. Ini memang kebiasaan kami. Dorm Super Junior sangat kotor, mengingat jadwal mereka yang padat dan mereka tidak memiliki pembantu, aku berserta semua member SNSD berinisiatif untuk mengadakan kegiatan bersih-bersih dihari-hari tertentu.

Saat itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Ia sedang bermain PSP, bisa dimaklumi mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang _gamers_.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_..." panggilku manja. Berhasil, ia menoleh kepadaku.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya.

"Boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne... Mau tanya apa?"

"Mm, Kyu-oppa sudah punya orang yang _oppa_ sukai?" tanyaku pelan. Seketikan pipinya merah merona, tubuhnya gemetar. Apa ada perkataanku yang salah?

"Ada ya?" tanya ku sekali lagi.

"Se-sebenarnya a-ada..." jawabnya –gugup.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia seorang yang hebat, pandai, multi-talenta. Dia sangat imut, bagaikan bidadari." Jawabnya, dan entah mengapa itu aku menganggap itu sebagai perumpamaan diriku. Aku sangat bahagia... Mungkinkah?

"Dia baik, tidak pelit, dan sangat peduli dengan orang lain. Aku sangat menyukainya, ah bukan. Aku sangat mencintainya." Kalimatnya terputus. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar.

"Tapi..." katanya menggantung.

"Tapi apa _oppa_?" tanyaku penasaran, sangat penasaran.

"Tapi dia seorang... _Namja_." Jawab frustasi.

Seketika jantungku yang tadi rasanya meledak-ledak seperti mau berhenti. Rasanya aku mau pergi dari dunia ini. Mungkin jika ada lubang besar, aku akan masuk ke dalam lubang itu hanya untuk menangisi cintaku ini.

"A-apakah a-aku bo-boleh tau siapa itu?" tanyaku sambil menunduk –menahan tangis.

"Tapi jangan kasi tau siapa-siapa ya. Dia... Lee Sungmin." Katanya.

Ah sudah aku duga. Dari dulu mereka memang dekat sekali, tidak seperti _hyung _ke _dongsaeng_nya. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun... mencintainya.

"Seohyun, itu Sungmin. Ah, dia bersama Sunny!" katanya padaku saat melihat Sungmin lewat bersama Sunny, aku tau dia cemburu.

"I-iya..." aku sudah tidak dapat menahan tangis ini lagi. Apakah kamu tau Kyuhyun, aku sangat cemburu!

Aku segara lari dari hadapan Kyuhyun, mencari tempat baik untuk menangis, Kamar Mandi.

.

.

.

2 bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, aku masih tetap mencintainya. Dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menelponku, aku harus merasa apa? Senang? Tentu saja!

"_Annyeong_..." kataku saat mengangkat telpon itu.

"_Seohyun..."_ teriaknya. Aku bahkan harus memjauhkan Hp itu dari telingaku.

"_Waeyo_?"tanyaku.

"_Aku dan Minnie hyung udah jadian!"_ teriaknya kegirangan. Jadian?

"MWO?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"_Iya... Tadi aku memberanikan diri untuk berkata 'Saranghaeyo' ke Minnie-hyung dan memintanya untuk menjadi pacarku. Lalu dia bilang mau!"_ katanya lagi yang tentu saja membuatku hampir manangis.

"Sunny?" tanyaku. Padahal kukira selama ini Sungmin dan Sunny pacaran.

"_Awalnya kukira mereka pacaran, tapi saat kutanya... Ternyata mereka cuma teman. Minnie hyung bahkan bilang bahwa dia itu sudah mencintaiku sejak lama... Aku sangat senang sekali, Seohyun..."_ tuturnya. Stop! Please, stop! Aku gak tahan mendengarnya.

"_Kamu adalah orang pertama yang ku kasi tau loh... Karena hanya kamu yang tau cinta ku pada Sungmin."_

"I-iya. Se-semoga oppa dan Sungmin oppa langgeng ya..." doaku.

"_Makasih... Semoga kamu cepat dapat jodoh ya..."_

"Amin..." kataku. Tau kah kau siapa jodoh yang kuharapkan? Kau! Cho Kyuhyun!_  
><em>

_"Udah dulu, ya. Sungmin hyung manggil aku nih. Bye._" Kalimatnya sebelum menutup telepon.

Kyuhyun... Sekali lagi, aku merasakan sakit karena mu.

.

.

.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jadian. Sekarang aku berada di sebuah gereja megah sembari memegang sebuah undangan.

'**Cho Kyuhyun X Lee Sungmin'**

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan habis-habisan, mereka berdua direstui oleh kedua orangtua mereka.

Sakit memang hati ini, tapi... Mencintai bukan berarti harus memiliki kan?

"Kyuhyun _oppa_, Sungmin _oppa..._ Selamat ya." Kataku pada mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih Seohyun, tanpa kamu, aku dan Minnie _hyung_ mungkin tak akan seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Seohyun... Kapan kamu menikah?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"ah, kalau sudah bertemu yang terbaik." Kataku.

"Semoga kamu cepat menemukannya." Kata Sungmin tulus.

"Amin..." jawabku sebelum pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin... Pasangan serasi dan saling melengkapi. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi salah satu dari mereka, bahkan bila itu aku sekali pun.

Aku sudah rela. Aku ikhlas melepas cintaku itu. Agar dia dapat berbahagia. Aku akan membuka hatiku untuk yang lainnya.

_Cho Kyuhyun...  
>Selamat tinggal...<em>

**-The End-**

Yeah, SuMa is back... Tapi dengan akun berbeda, hehehe. Sekarang namanya jadi YeolMaSu. Panggil aja Yeol. Akun ini bakal Yeol isi dengan FF SNSD. Jadi yah sewaktu-waktu bisa Yeol jadikan pairing YURI (girlxgirl).

Review ya, ini baru series Seohyun masih banyak yang lainnya loh... Good Bye... :D


End file.
